1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical elements such as diffraction grating, liquid crystal display devices, and microstructure processing technology (micromolding) of semiconductors and the like, and particularly to the manufacturing method and manufacturing device of microstructures with fine resin patterns on the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The 2P method and other methods are conventionally known as methods for forming a thin film resin pattern on a substrate In other words, resin is applied on the substrate, and a stamper with slants and steps on the surface thereof is pressed against the resin in order to cure the resin. Thereafter, a resin pattern is formed on the substrate by removing the stamper.
Nevertheless, when pressing the stamper after applying the resin to the substrate, so-called xe2x80x9coffset portionxe2x80x9d is formed on the thick section of the film since resin is sandwiched between the concave/convex layers of the substrate and stamper (refer to FIG. 8). Thus, as shown in FIG. 5 or FIG. 6, it is difficult to obtain a shape where an inclination begins immediately from the substrate surface. Moreover, due to the existence of this xe2x80x9coffset portion,xe2x80x9d it is difficult to control the height of the stamper from the substrate surface, and it is difficult to secure the evenness of the resin thickness in the surface and the evenness of contraction. Thus, developed was the MIMIC (micromolding in capillaries) method as the method of forming resin patterns without any xe2x80x9coffset portionxe2x80x9d (International Publication No: WO97/33737).
Nevertheless, with the aforementioned MIMIC method, there is a problem in that the resin does not spread widely on the substrate, and the speed thereof is also slow. Further, there is an additional problem in that high-precision pattern forming employing rubber, resin or the like as the stamper material is difficult.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method of a microstructure capable of infiltrating resin in a wide area on the substrate quickly by providing a barometric pressure difference to one end side and the other end side of the stamper, and forming high-precision resin patterns without any xe2x80x9coffset portionxe2x80x9d by making the stamper a metal stamper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing device capable of forming resin patterns on a substrate without any xe2x80x9coffset portionxe2x80x9d described above.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor manufacturing device and electro-optical body manufacturing device capable of forming resin patterns without any xe2x80x9coffset portionxe2x80x9d described above.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objects, with the manufacturing method of a microstructure according to the present invention, a substrate and a stamper to which a concave/convex pattern is formed are aligned so as to be flush; resin is infiltrated from one end side of the stamper to the aligned face of the substrate and stamper, and the resin is drawn into the concave/convex pattern of the stamper by setting the barometric pressure of the other end side of the stamper to be relatively lower than the one end side of the stamper; resin that spread in the concave/convex pattern of the stamper is cured; and a resin pattern transferred from the stamper is obtained on the substrate by separating the substrate and stamper.
With the aforementioned structure, as the resin easily spreads on the substrate, it is possible to expand the area where the resin is to spread on the substrate, secure the evenness of the thickness of the applied resin, and thereby obtain a resin pattern on a substrate without any xe2x80x9coffset portionxe2x80x9d.
Preferably, the relative setting of barometric pressure is conducted by the aspiration from the other end side of the stamper.
Preferably, the relative setting of barometric pressure is conducted by pressurizing one end side of the stamper and depressurizing the other end side thereof.
Preferably, the aforementioned infiltration of resin is conducted by capillary action.
Preferably, the stamper is a thin-film metal stamper of approximately 100 xcexcm, and cushion material is formed on the non-patterned face side such that the alignment of the substrate and stamper becomes even. By employing a metal stamper as the stamper in the present invention, high-precision pattern forming is possible.
Preferably, the aforementioned resin is thermosetting resin or photocuring resin.
The manufacturing device according to the present invention comprises: pressurizing means for pressing a stamper, to which a concave/convex pattern is formed, against a substrate; barometric pressure difference forming means for providing barometric pressure difference to both sides of the substrate and stamper; and resin supplying means for supplying resin to the side with a relatively higher barometric pressure between both end sides of the stamper.
Preferably, the manufacturing method of a microstructure described above is employed in the manufacture process of LCD display devices, electro-optical devices such as EL display devices, and semiconductor devices.
The manufacturing device according to the present invention comprises: pressurizing means for pressing a stamper, to which a concave/convex pattern is formed, against a substrate; a chamber for covering at least a part of the substrate and stamper; depressurizing means for depressurizing the barometric pressure in the chamber; and resin supplying means for supplying resin to the periphery of the stamper outside the chamber.
Preferably, the aforementioned manufacturing device further comprises pressure intensifying means for intensifying the barometric pressure outside the chamber.
According to the structure described above, the resin infiltrating along the alignment face of the substrate and stamper is easily drawn into (or pushed into) the fine gap between the substrate and stamper, and will sufficiently spread within the concave/convex pattern of the stamper. The infiltration time is also shortened.
Preferably, with the aforementioned manufacturing device, the stamper is formed of a metal thin film with a film thickness of approximately 100 xcexcm, and a cushion layer is formed on the back face (non-patterned face) thereof.
With the aforementioned structure, the adhesiveness of the stamper and substrate on the overall surface of the substrate will be improved, and the securement of the evenness of thickness of the resin formed as the optical element or the like will be facilitated. Moreover, the processing precision of the patterns will improve as a metal stamper is used.
Further, the aforementioned manufacturing device of a microstructure may be employed in the manufacture of semiconductor elements or electro-optical elements by constituting a part of a semiconductor manufacturing device, or a manufacturing device of electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal display devices, EL (electro-luminescence) devices, organic EL devices, and so on.